Who Wants to Date Starfire?
by Xaphrin
Summary: When Starfire is chosen to compete in a reality television show, she jumps at the chance to learn more about Earth culture. But this show may, in turn, reveal emotions between her and a boy wonder.
1. The Letter

So… um, here is the beginning of my latest Teen Titan story. I hope you enjoy! There are some notes I need to make before you read.

1) This is kind of the continuation of my story _Boy Meets Girl _

2) Kijin is from that story, so if you haven't read it, you should!

3) Kijin _should_ be the only confusion you have (If I'm wrong than you can hurt me).

a) She's a shape-shifter, like Beast Boy

b) Um… yeah.

4) Right… well, if there is more… then too bad for you!

**Who Wants To Date Starfire?**

A Robin and Starfire Fan-Fiction  Chapter One: The Letter 

 (April 9, 2004)

               It was a lazy day at Titan tower with not much going on. Robin and Cyborg played video games as Kijin watched the two of them. Best Boy and Raven were having yet another disagreement about _something_, but they both looked happy in the end. Starfire had gone to get the mail, and was in the process of reading a letter.

               It had been nearly three months since the arrival of Kijin, and after the BB/Kijin misunderstanding had been cleared up everything was just peachy-keen with her and the rest of the Titans, especially since she was now a part-time member. Raven and Beast Boy had gotten together, in favor of a more intimate relationship, and Kijin was struggling to figure out her feelings for a certain mechanical member. But all in all, life had been going pretty smoothly for the last three months… that is until… 

               "I don't understand." 

               Kijin turned away from the television screen and walked over to Starfire. "What's the problem, Star?" The blue-haired girl looked over the redhead's shoulder at the letter in her hands.

               Starfire handed Kijin the letter. "I'm very confused by this letter."

               The female shape-shifter read the letter, then shrieked quite audibly. Raven and Beast Boy stopped arguing, Robin's virtual car crashed and Cyborg turned to see what was the cause of the fuss. Kijin was now jumping up and down, giggling at Starfire, and saying things rapid fire to her.

               "We've gotta get you new clothes, and some jewelry, and we'll take you to a hair stylist, and I'll teach you anything you wanna know! " Kijin screamed happily, throwing her arms around the redhead's shoulders and jumping giggling brightly.

               "Whoa…" Cyborg said, trying to calm her down. "Chill out, Kij. What's going on?" 

               She waved the letter in his face. "Starfire won the chance to be on: _Who Wants To Date Mr. Cute?_!"

               Raven looked skeptical as she took the letter and held it as if it were something rancid. "That stupid reality TV series?"

               "I put my own tape in, but they wouldn't take me cause I was green…" Kijin pouted for a moment, then her face brightened into her happy-go-lucky self again. "But that doesn't matter, cause _Starfire_ is going to be on it now!" 

               "They didn't take you, but they took… _Starfire?_ That is so… strange…" Raven said, looking from Kijin to Starfire. At least Kijin was credited with _some_ common sense… although not a whole lot, judging by her current state. 

               "I don't understand…" Starfire said, looking at Kijin. "What does it mean?"

               "It means you get to go on television and try to win the heart of this week's 'Mr. Cute'." Kijin thought hard for a moment. "I think his name is Phillipe Morêt." 

               "But why would I want to win his organ? Do I need a new one?"

               Kijin laughed. "To win someone's heart means to win their love and affection."

               "Oh…" She thought for a long while. "This sounds interesting… I think I would like to partake of such an event."

               "No!" Robin cried suddenly, grabbing the letter from Raven. Everyone looked at him with slight confusion lining their faces. What got his panties in a bunch?

               Kijin looked at him with surprise. "Robin? Why not?"

               "Because… because…" he flailed for his words to back-up his decision. "Because I don't want to expose the Titans to such publicity."

               Beast Boy snorted skeptically. "As if we haven't been exposed to trashier publicity. Remember the time that tabloid printed that Raven was the devil's daughter and had given birth to George W. Bush?" 

               Cyborg chuckled, nodding. "_That_ was pretty funny…" 

               Raven glared angrily at him. "I didn't think so. Remember that same tabloid printed that you were a left-over Soviet spy from the Cold War?"

               "Which is funny… because all my tech is Japanese," He responded.

               "Look, you guys. This show is _national television_; who _isn't_ going to see this? I don't want us to be so… open," Robin stated, continuing the conversation. 

               "Who _doesn't_ know about the Titans?" Beast Boy argued. "Come on, Robin. If Starfire wishes to 'partake of the event', then let her. It'll be good for her to learn more about trashy earth culture." Everyone gave a slight chuckle. 

               Starfire looked at Robin innocently, her eyes as green and pure as ever. Those eyes could make the strongest man fall to his knees, they were so beautiful… to Robin, at least.  "Please let me, Robin." She pleaded with him. "I promise to do my best. I wish to learn more about earth culture." 

               He melted at that look. He couldn't help but feel angry, Starfire was… well, she was _everything_ to him, and if she actually _won_ the contest then that meant… that meant that he couldn't be part of Star's life anymore. 

               "I have to think about it!" Robin turned quickly and walked out, Starfire watching him with wide innocent eyes as he exited the room. 

               Raven looked at all the shocked faces, then sighed deeply and started after their companion. "I'll be right back."

               Robin stormed down the hall and to the roof, whereupon he began to pace. He couldn't handle losing Star! She was…  she was… she was everything that Robin had ever hoped for. Her beauty was unsurpassed in his eyes, and her innocence and personality only enhanced her features even more. She was _Starfire_, and Robin did not intend to share _any_ of her features with another male!

               He had paced the length several times before he heard dim footsteps on the asphalt. Robin turned sharply and looked into a pair of dark, lavender eyes. Looking into those cool eyes, he felt himself enter a calmer state of mind.

               "Hey, Raven."

               Her face remained placid in his presence, only a flicker of emotion in here eyes gave away her intentions. "Hey. What are you doing up here?"

               "Pacing."

               "Oh?" Raven questioned, walking past him to the railing. She looked over the edge, then turned to face her masked friend. "And what's gotten you to pace?"

               Robin shifted uncomfortably, then sighed and walked over next to her. "That show…"

               Raven looked at him with a slight smirk playing on her lips. She knew what his whole out-burst had been about, she knew that the show was going to cause trouble with him. He was far too in love with Starfire to even realize _his own_ predicament. "And?"

               There was a long pause before Robin decided to speak. "I don't want Star to be on it." He paused slightly before explaining his self. "I'm worried… about Star… winning."

               Raven let out a chuckle as she turned to look over the bay again. "Is that so?" 

               Robin looked over at her. "You know something, don't you?"

               The dark girl nodded, her eyes turning playfully on him. "Only as much as you've shown the world, Robin. You wear your emotions on your sleeve." 

               He made a face in response to her comment. "I don't… I don't want to lose her, Raven… especially not to another guy."  Robin shifted again, as if explaining his feelings would make him seem weak.

               Raven chuckled again. "Do you _actually_ think Starfire will win?"

               The boy wonder nodded in confirmation. "Well, yeah… I mean… well, what do _you_ mean?"

               Raven shook her head and smiled. "Robin, I hate to break it to you, but Star lacks common sense about… you know humans and earth in general; and she can get confused very easily."

               Robin smiled slightly, understanding Raven perfectly. "I know that, Raven. But… she _is_ charming."

               His companion nodded. "I'll give you that one." 

               Robin looked over at the dark girl and smiled. Through all their years together, no one had been more like family, more like a sister, than Raven. She'd always done her sisterly part when Robin always needed it, and he wasn't quite sure where he'd be without her. 

               "So, what should I do?" Robin asked.

               Raven looked out over the water. " Let her do what she wants…" She turned back and looked at him. "Robin, a few months ago when you helped me with Beast Boy… I considered you a fool. But now… now I think you should take your own advice and let things run its course. You love Starfire-"

               He blushed and turned away in response to her frankness.

               "-there's no mistaking that, but _she_ may not know…"

               Robin's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Are you telling me something, Raven?"

               She nodded, her face as placid as ever. "_You_ need to tell _her_ what _I_ know, Robin. Starfire's a sweetheart… but she's not the brightest crayon in the box. Especially about certain things."

               Robin sighed deeply and nodded. "Yeah… I know. It's just… it's so hard…"

               Raven laughed. "I know that… It'll be okay, Robin."

               He smiled weakly at the dark girl, then sighed deeply and nodded. "You're right…"

               "I know I am, I'm a freakin' psychic, remember?" She laughed good-naturedly at her 'brother'. Robin laughed and gave her a hug.

               "Come on… the others are probably thinking we're making out or something." Robin said as he headed for the door.

               "Eh, well… _you_ can deal with the wrath of hurricane Beast Boy," Raven said jokingly.

               Robin shook his head. "It's more like a squall."

               "That's for sure."

HA HA HA… or something like that. I'm SO SORRY! That this wasn't out before I went on break, but stupid FF.net was being stupid and wouldn't let me sign on. So this first chapter has been gathering dust on my computer for half of forever! Anyway, here it is, I hope you enjoyed it! Ja!

I don't own Teen Titans, if I did Terra would be flying with the asteroids in space right about now!


	2. The Whole World Knows… except Starfire

Sorry this took so long to get out, there was some MAJOR editing that had to be done. (I didn't like the last few pages of this chapter so they had to be fixed.) But here is the next chapter, in all of its miniscule glory. I hope you enjoy! 

**Who Wants to Date Starfire?**

_ Chapter Two:_ The Whole World Knows… except Starfire

 _May 6th, 2004_

            An eerie silence floated in the room as Beast Boy picked up his head from his companion's shoulder and looked at her. He smiled playfully as he nudged her.

            "So?"  

            The dark girl opened one eye and glared as she turned on her side to face him. "So, _what_?" She asked irritably, pulling the covers up over her shoulders. 

            Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "So what's going on with Robin and Star?" He asked impatiently.

            Raven glared at him angrily. "You wake me up at two in the morning to ask me _this_? Are you a complete fool?"

            Beast Boy was completely unfazed by her reaction. For the past two weeks Raven hadn't been sleeping well, and usually woke _him_ up so she didn't feel lonely; he knew for a _fact_ that she hadn't been sleeping. "You weren't sleeping, and you know it."

            Her lavender eyes narrowed at him; then she sighed and laid her head back on the pillow. "Whatever… Robin is worried that Starfire is going to win the game, and she's going to become this Phillipe guy's new girlfriend."

            "She can refuse, can't she?" Beast Boy asked, propping his head up on one hand, and using the other to smooth Raven's hair affectionately.

             "Yeah… but Robin has the uncanny ability to stress himself out over stupid things. Besides, he's too blind to see that Starfire is already in love with him. Nor is _he_ one to express his feelings easily." She said, shaking her head softly in disbelief. 

            "_You_ aren't one to express your feelings easily either… and look what happened to us?" Beast Boy moved closer to her, draping his arm around her slender waist.

            Raven blushed slightly, then leaned up and kissed him sweetly. "Are you trying to tell me that there is hope then?"

            Beast Boy nodded. "There's always hope." 

            Raven smiled, then snuggled close to him. "Beast Boy?"

             "Yeah?" He asked.

            "Thank you… I know I haven't really been the best nighttime company lately…" Raven said sadly.

            The shape-shifter smoothed her hair softly. "Raven, something's wrong and you're not telling me…" He pleaded with her. "You've haven't been sleeping the last two weeks and… I'm worried about you." 

            Raven shifted uncomfortably in his arms before she pulled away to look at him. "You want the truth?"

            "Of course. I hate to see you like this…"

            Raven took a deep breath as she closed her eyes to calm herself. "I started having strange visions… everything has been too calm these last few months and it's making me feel… awkward. Something is going to happen, I know it. And it's not going to be very pretty," She whispered in a low and shaky voice. 

            Beast Boy gathered her into his arms and stroked her back calmly. "Everything is going to be alright, Raven… I know it feels like the calm before the storm, but we're not alone. Were a team, and we look out for each other…"

            Raven smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. "I know, Beast Boy…"

            "I love you."

            Raven smiled as she buried her face into his neck, feeling more at ease. "I know."

            Robin woke with a start as he felt another presence in the room. Sitting up from the couch he saw a shapely figure silhouetted by the gray before dawn. He smiled, realizing that _she_ had not noticed _him_.

            "Kijin?"

            The shape-shifter gave a jump, then turned and smiled at him. "Hey. Did I wake you up?" She asked, walking to him.

            "Not really. What are you doing here so early?" Robin knew that although the Titans had offered Kijin full membership and a place to stay, she politely refused and continued to live in her studio apartment downtown. It was a very rare thing to see her at the tower over night.

             "Starfire asked me to spend the night." She sat down next to him and leaned back into the plush couch. "She's really excited about tomorrow."

            "Oh… right… tomorrow is Monday." Robin glared at the floor and Kijin laughed, as if making light of the situation. It really irked Robin how she did that sometimes, made important situations seem as if they weren't all that important.

            "Robin, I wouldn't be so worried if I were you." She stated calmly.

            "How do you know how I feel?" The masked boy snapped angrily, crossing his arms over his chest and brooding.

            Kijin just continued to smile, completely unfazed by this response. "Because you're very defensive when I bring up the subject of Starfire."

            Robin growled, then blushed and let his arms fall. "I'm worried…" He stated carefully, looking over at her. She nodded placidly, eyes watching him meticulously. 

            "That you'll lose Star?" She questioned.

            Robin blushed again and nodded, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah…"

            Kijin laughed lightly. "I wouldn't be concerned with it. Star thinks highly of _you,_ and _very_ little can change that."

            Robin looked surprised. "What?"

            She tapped his forehead with her forefinger and laughed. "You can't be _that_ hollow in there, can you? Starfire is head-over-heels in love with you, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out," She stated frankly. 

            "But… Raven never said…" Robin blushed as the thought sunk into his mind. Raven had never mentioned Starfire being in love with _him_ it couldn't be possible… could it? "You're lying to me." He stated in disbelief.

            Kijin laughed lightly again, shaking her blue locks around her slender face. "Do you _want_ me to lie to you?"

            "No." Robin stated firmly.

            The shape-shifter smiled slyly in response. "Then you're in luck."

            "Kij?"

            Kijin looked up and her cheeks automatically turned a magnificent shade of red as she saw Cyborg enter the living room.

            "Um, hey Cyborg…"

             "Speaking of head-over-heels in love…" Robin said under his breath, but loud enough for Kijin to hear him. He sunk back into the couch and watched as Kijin's face turned an even darker shade of red, she averted her eyes for a moment as she sought her composure.

            "Kij, what're you doing here so early?" Cyborg asked, approaching her and looking suspiciously at Robin.

             "Starfire asked me to spend the night… You know… for today and tomorrow…" She looked up at him, the red in her face having faded to a light pink.

            "You look flushed, are you feeling okay? Star didn't make you eat her pudding of happiness did she?" He placed a hand on her forehead and Kijin shook her head in response, pulling away quickly.

             "Nope… I guess it's just the way I am in the morning. I just got up a few minutes ago." She said, quickly explaining her flushed cheeks in fear of more questions.

            "I… uh… noticed, by your attire." 

            Both Cyborg and Robin now realized that Kijin had yet to change into real clothes, instead of sporting a pair of boxers and a tank top that looked a few sizes too small. 

            "Oh… um… I…" Kijin's whole body turned from green to red and she quickly rushed to the door. "Sorry!" 

            Cyborg smiled after her, but refused to chase. "I wouldn't mind seeing _that_ a lot more often…" He said huskily.

            Robin fought to hold in laughter. "So…" he started conversationally. "Do you like Kijin? I mean, you've already given her a nick-name and all."

            Cyborg felt heat rise to his cheeks and he turned to stare firmly at his masked companion. "Whoa, hold it there buddy. I might just be too lazy to pronounce her whole name." 

            "Do you _know_ her whole name?"

             "Kazeno Kijin. If you wanna pronounce it correctly." Cyborg sat down on the couch and shrugged. "What's the big deal? You know her whole name." (whimsical creature of the wind (In Japanese it is customary to put the surname before the person's first name, thus _Kazeno_ comes before _Kijin_.)) 

            "That's true… I do know her whole name as well… but she says a lot of people that know her, don't know her full name. Just Kijin." Robin sunk next to him on the couch. 

            "Oh… so what's that gotta do with me?" Cyborg asked.

            There was a period of brief silence, as if Robin didn't have an answer. If only that were the truth.

            "Do you love her?" 

            Cyborg shot up and pointed at him. "Blasphemy!" he cried.

            The masked boy wonder smirked. "Nice use of such a large word, Cy." 

            Cyborg glared in anger. He had _no right_ to bring that up! It wasn't any of his business to go meddling into others emotions. "I wouldn't be talking, boy wonder, _you_ have yet to figure out and tell Star about your feelings."

            Robin growled suddenly, and looked away from him. "Does _everyone_ know about that?" He asked between clenched teeth.

             "Anyone who isn't Starfire."

            Robin brooded silently as Kijin reentered the living room, this time dressed in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. She was hastily throwing her sea-blue hair into a ponytail. "Sorry about that. Sometimes I forget what I'm wearing," She said completely unaware of the conversation that had taken place only moments before hand.

            It was Cyborg's turn to blush as thoughts of what she might (or might _not_) forget wearing came to him. He cleared his throat and looked out the window at dawn's red light. "Um… it's fine." 

             "Starfire wants me to spend the whole week here. If that's okay with you guys." She sat back down on the couch and folded her legs underneath her. Cyborg's gaze shot back to Kijin in an instant, feeling a wide grin peel across his lips.

            Robin looked over at him, he looked like he could shout with glee at this new news. Robin then smiled evilly, deciding to play with Cyborg's mind for a few seconds, just a little tease couldn't do _too_ much harm… could it?

            "Oh, I don't know Kijin…" Robin spoke in a worried tone, to the shape-shifter. "I mean wouldn't it be a little awkward for you. Doesn't Starfire have to stay at that guy's mansion or whatever-?" 

             THUMP

            Cyborg smacked him upside the head and glared angrily at the masked boy. "You shut up. Kijin, you can stay here as long as you want."

            She blushed and smiled up at him. "Thanks Cyborg…" 

            Robin muttered a few choice obscenities and rubbed the sore spot on his head. He thought for a moment longer, then decided to interrogate Kijin some more.

            "So, Kijin. Um… _does_ Starfire have to stay with that guy?" He asked carefully.

            Kijin shook her head. "Nope. She said she wants to stay with me, so I can help her do okay. What I'm trying to figure out though… is how Star actually got accepted to the show."

            "What do you mean?" Robin asked, looking somewhat surprised and confused.

             "Well… in order to get on a show like that you have to send in an audition tape and a notarized waiver. I asked Star and she said she never sent any of those in… I even called the office a few times yesterday and they said they had everything from her except the contract that we're supposed to get today. It doesn't make sense…" Kijin look troubled for a moment, then she sighed deeply and leaned back into the couch. "But… whatever…" 

            "Do you think some one is behind it?" Robin asked practically, hoping that he was wrong and it was all a fluke.

            Kijin shrugged a little, biting on her lower lip as she thought. "I'm not sure really… It just… doesn't seem right, ya know?" 

            Robin looked over at Cyborg who shifted uncomfortably. He shook his hear and raised his shoulders in confusion. This was bad, if Starfire or Kijin didn't send in the tape… then who did?

            "Did you ask them if they had any other pieces of information on file?" Robin questioned. The female shape-shifter nodded in response.

            "Yeah, and they told me it was confidential… I don't know…" She raised a hand to her mouth and began to bite nervously on her nails. "It really makes me nervous… but Starfire is so excited about learning more about earth culture, I couldn't say no to her." 

            Robin swallowed hard. Starfire was going to be in danger if she went through with this. Something in his gut was telling him that… something was telling him that this whole show was bad news. "She can't go on it… there is something not right about this…"

            Kijin made a sound of disbelief, staring at him incredulously. "Fine. _You_ tell her that she can't do this show."

            Cyborg laughed, then quickly quieted himself as Robin shot a death glare in his direction.

            "So what do you think we should do?"

            Kijin shook her head, her middle finger hanging from her teeth as she continued to devour her nails. "I don't know. I'm just the fashion consultant and on-set body guard. I don't know what to do if some evil dude set us up."

            "What do you think we should do?" Cyborg asked Robin.

            "I don't know… I mean… I can't say no to Starfire, especially since everyone practically told her to go on the show…" Robin sighed and shook his head. "She really wants to do it?"

            Kijin nodded. "Yep." 

            Robin shook his head, as if giving into defeat. "Then there is no stopping her." 

            Kijin nodded again. "Yep."

;;

            And the plot thickens…


End file.
